


Наука расслабляться

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Ультра Магнус не умеет расслабляться. Уилджек готов его научить.
Relationships: Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack
Kudos: 4





	Наука расслабляться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning to Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790803) by [sammyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix). 



Ультра Магнусу было сложно приспособиться к порядкам, заведённым на базе Прайма. Оптимус всегда был слишком мягким командиром, но неформальные отношения сложились практически между всеми членами группы. Было очевидно, что бойцы разбились на пары, чтобы помогать друг другу справляться со стрессом. Бамблби сблизился со Смоукскрином, они нередко возвращались с гонок чуть более выдохшимися и возбуждёнными, чем следовало. Он знал, что Прайм и Рэтчет часто засиживались вместе допоздна, после того как младшие боты отправлялись в перезарядку. Он также заметил, что здоровяк Балкхэд взял привычку ночевать в комнате маленькой двухколёсной Арси. Каждый бот рядом с ним имел пару. Для Ультра Магнуса было весьма странно, после того, как он оказался в стороне от организованного ополчения, где каждый бот заботился сам о себе, и теперь, спустя несколько ворн, проведённых вдали от других меха, внезапно почувствовать потребность в чужой компании.

Ультра Магнус выключил воду в импровизированной мойке. Вода и автомобильное мыло вызывали в пластинах его брони зуд. Здесь не было ничего похожего на очиститель, используемый на военных кораблях. Он прошёл через заполненную паром комнату к скамье, что стояла посередине. Присев на неё, командующий извлёк из сабспейса баночку смазки, которую выдал ему Рэтчет после битвы с десептиконами. Предполагалось, что она должна была помочь избавиться от скованности движений, возникающей после сражений и невозможности должным образом очистить свои шарниры. Ультра Магнус был скован. Десептиконы, как всегда, были безжалостны, а засохшая земная почва с легкостью проникала глубоко в щели его корпуса, перетираясь рядом с чувствительной проводкой и причиняя значительно больше боли, чем некоторые боевые ранения. Особенно его беспокоила спина. Каждый её сегмент постоянно ныл от боли после битвы. Однако Ультра Магнус не решался опробовать смазку, заранее зная, что не сможет устранить всю боль самостоятельно.

Дверь мойки отъехала в сторону. Уилджек гордо прошествовал мимо, удостоив скрюченного бота лёгким кивком, прежде чем снова включить горячую воду и начать намыливаться этим жутким автомобильным очистителем. Ультра Магнус не мог не нахмуриться, уставившись в пол между своих ног. Как получилось, что рэкер, которому трижды удалось подорвать себя во время сегодняшнего сражения, всегда был таким жизнерадостным? Почему эта планета не оказывала на него такого же влияния, как на Ультра Магнуса?

Всё ещё хмурясь, командующий запустил пальцы в смазку и потянулся назад, пытаясь достать до своего плечевого шарнира, чтобы немного облегчить боль. Это было крайне затруднительно для него. Ультра Магнус всегда знал, что детали спины были для него почти недоступны. Не имело значения, какую руку он использовал, в любом случае он не мог дотянуться до всех необходимых мест. Потерпев неудачу, он взял ещё немного смазки и принялся массировать шею. В данный момент это была единственная область его спины, где он мог добраться до любой части брони, требующей внимания.

— Помощь нужна? — внезапно раздавшийся поблизости грубый голос Уилджека заставил Ультра Магнуса поднять голову, хрустнув шарнирами, которые ему только что удалось расслабить. — Хех, вы скрипите, как старый пресс для мусора.

Ультра Магнус нахмурился ещё больше и сузил оптику, глядя на рэкера.

— Ох, простите меня. Вы скрипите, как старый пресс для мусора, Сэр. Серьёзно, — Уилджек протянул ему руку, — позвольте вам помочь. У вас такой вид, будто вы испытываете трудности с этим.

Ультра Магнус не хотел сражаться с рэкером на ночь глядя. Он так устал от битв, он испытывал такую мучительную боль и чувствовал, что больше не может держать спину достаточно прямо, чтобы сохранить свой авторитет. Без особого желания он вручил банку Уилджеку. С ухмылкой приняв маленький сосуд, рэкер перешагнул через скамейку и расположился за Ультра Магнусом. Он погрузил пальцы в субстанцию и зачерпнул порцию побольше. Не испачканной в скользкой смазке рукой Уилджек вернул крышку на банку и поставил её рядом на скамью. Распределяя смазку между ладонями, он окинул взглядом сидящего перед ним Ультра Магнуса и энергично потёр руки.

Обычно величественный бот ссутулившись сидел на скамейке. Уилджек заметил, что в последнее время Ультра Магнус держался не так прямо и уверенно, как несколько месяцев тому назад, когда он впервые прибыл на Землю. На самом деле, сейчас, когда рэкер по-настоящему об этом задумался, командующий был менее склонен спорить или отчитывать его за «безрассудные» действия. Что-то было не так с Ультра Магнусом.

Удовлетворённый распределением смазки, Уилджек скользнул руками под пластины командирской брони и резко нажал на скрытые под ней плечевые шарниры. И сам Ультра Магнус, и его корпус застонали от непривычного давления. Рэкер обращался с ним не слишком деликатно, он не привык действовать мягко, но в данном случае просто не мог себе этого позволить. Не только суставы с трудом поворачивались в своих гнёздах, но и большая часть расположенных рядом кабелей и проводов также была зажата. Серебристый бот мог даже чувствовать, как хрустят песчинки в плечевых шарнирах.

— Квинтец, мех! Что за шлак под вашей бронёй! Вам надо научиться лучше расслабляться.

Уилджек приложил чуть больше веса к сочленениям под его руками, склонившись над синим корпусом. Ультра Магнус, видимо, наслаждался давлением, судя по тому, как он подавался назад при каждом нажатии.

— Расслабляться? Никогда об этом не слышал, — хмыкнул Ультра Магнус, откидываясь на руки Уилджека.

Поражённый ответом, тот прекратил свои манипуляции:  
— В... Вы никогда не слышали о расслаблении? Вы что, шутите?

Ультра Магнус обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на изумлённого рэкера, привычно сузив оптику.

— Разве я когда-нибудь шутил? Я ни разу не слышал о расслаблении, я даже не подозревал, что есть такое слово, иначе, я знал бы об этом раньше, — он развернулся, потягиваясь и потирая лицо руками. — Так что же это?

Уилджек вытащил руки из-под брони большого меха, и озорная улыбка пересекла его лицо. О, это должно быть весело!

**Author's Note:**

> Развитие событий здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347885


End file.
